Bullet Proof
by Voads
Summary: What if Dave had died on his first outing, what if Harry Potter happened to be around to save him... in a manner of speaking that is.


Bullet-Proof

No, surprisingly I'm not J. or Mark Millar

* * *

'That wasn't what I had in mind' was the last thought that crossed Dave Lizewski's mind as he felt his life blood slip from his heavily bleeding gut through the knife sized hole that had been ripped into existence just 30 seconds ago.

IIIIII

Non existence sucked, was the primary thought on the wandering spirit that belonged to Harry Potter thought as he floated aimlessly through a sky scraper infested city, not really caring to learn the name of it as it held no real meaning to him.

He had fought Voldemort and became something between a ghost and the spiritual form Voldemort had lived in for a decade, he didn't need to jump into another body to survive but he still had no real purpose, his body had been destroyed in Voldemort's cataclysmic magical implosion so Harry couldn't return to it, so after a few months of wandering and in the interests of ending his floating existence he had travelled to the department of mysteries and floated through the veil.

So it was completely unexpected when he simply passed straight through and into a large city at night time, apparently the theory that the veil was a gateway to other dimensions wasn't so outlandish after all.

So now he was not only without a body but not even in his own universe any more. Though the first of his problems was quickly resolved as he saw an opportunity play out infront of him, what appeared to be a teenager with a pair of sticks dressed like a superhero trying to fight off a couple of gangland looking youths and getting stabbed for his trouble. And when Harry saw the boys spirit start to leave his body he took his chance and shot forward and into the now mostly vacant body, piling his own spirit in just as the last remnants of his soul departed.

A side effect of transplanting himself like this was that he apparently gained the boys memories, using his old Occlumency skills Harry quickly discarded what he didn't want, like how he thought about his English teacher and what he did with those thoughts, but out of respect of the life he was taking over he kept his feelings towards his father and deceased mother, to his friends, his love of comic books and after seeing a few memories of Katie Deauxma decided to keep some of the memories of her.

As Harry was devoting half of his mind to the task of memory sorting he devoted the other half to integrating one of his abilities into the young New York teens body, as he felt that his body could only handle the one ability without burning it out.

This was the ability of Metamorphing, a skill Harry had always had but hadn't realised until he met Nymphadora Tonks and had told her the story of his rapid hair re-growth and had thusly been taught to use his powers to the highest extent that any wizard had achieved, and then he kept on going, not only could he change his outward appearance but he could change every single facet of his body, the density of his skin and bones, the strength of his muscles, the size of his heart and lungs, and with this ability he was able to take his body to the absolute peak of human limit. A process he was rapidly recreating in his new form, firstly repairing the breaks, bruises and the stab wound he had received while instructing his heart to speed up and produce more blood to replace what he had lost.

Within 2 minutes of taking the body over Harry pulled himself to his feet and cracked a few of his bones back into place. He had just healed himself up and hadn't even started on increasing his physical attributes yet but the two teens who had killed Dave without any second thought or mercy couldn't go unpunished, so before they got too far Harry forced his body forward in pursuit.

Within a minute he found them leant up against a low wall, smoking weed without a care in the world, this just fuelled Harry's anger further and he was sure that part of Dave had lingered in him for these last few minutes to get his own revenge, so using his Occlumency to shut off the little Hermione-like voice telling him to just walk away he used one of his sticks to tap one of the teens on the shoulder and as he turned around Harry lashed out with all his strength and sent the stick crashing into the teens larynx with massive force, crushing it instantly and causing the other teen to fall down on his ass and scream out in surprise and horror at the seemingly dead teen coming back for vengeance.

"You k-killed him man!" the teen remarked in a panicked tone as he tried to scramble backwards away from Harry who was slowly prowling towards him.

"… Yeah, well you killed me so I figure its fair" Harry remarked before he swung the stick down and ended the teens life, and Harry was sure he had heard a faint 'thank you' echo through the air in Dave's voice, which after hearing it in his memories decided to slowly tweak it, along with his appearance, to make more of an Amalgam between Dave and Harry so he could settle into his new life easier, he was sure Dave wouldn't mind.

After all, Harry was going to keep the superhero thing going, he always had a 'saving people thing', and sometimes a world needs a hero, they just hadn't realised it yet. Though he wasn't going to keep the name 'Kick-ass', it sounded way to much like either an invitation or 'kiss ass' for his liking. He would have to give it some thought though, he thought as he pulled off his mask and pulled on his jacket that Dave had hidden around the corner and started to head back to his typical New York two bedroom semi.

IIIIII

By the next morning Harry had fully integrated himself into Dave's body, altering any thing that could be concealed by clothes to a much more muscular form while intending to slowly tweak bits of his body that couldn't be covered like his face so to make the transition more believable. Under the skin was another matter though, he had increased the density of his skin and bones to the point that he was pretty much bullet proof and would likely survive a fall off a several story building without a single bruise. He had tightened and strengthened every muscle in his body to its peak, the last time he had done as such he had increased his strength from being able to bench press 50kg's to 500kg's so he figured he had achieved a similar result this time.

He tweaked the tendons in his legs that when combined with his strength would give him a jumping ability that any Olympian would kill for. Following that came the major work, the slow alteration of his organs, firstly came altering the entire digestive system to a smaller and more efficient form which freed up space for an enlarged heart and lungs, which were also more efficient. All together he bodies performance limit by several times what it should be. Following this was a very minor tweak to give himself 20/20 vision, something Harry had been somewhat annoyed about when he had found out he had the ability to fix his eyesight for years and never realised it.

IIIIII

Glad that Dave had at least chosen his first proper outing as a superhero on a Friday night gave Harry a full two days before he would have to go back to school, which gave him plenty of time to enact his few plans that he had formed, the first of which was acquiring funds which basically boiled down to Harry taking Draco Malfoy's face (out of sheer spite) and after beating the hell out of a drug dealer, taking his wallet to find his address and heading back to his flat to take all of his drug money, which after several failed attempts at minor druggies he hit the jackpot and walked away with just over $6,000.

Following this the rest of the days activities were relativity easy. Finding dye that would work on clothes had taken him a while due to not having any knowledge of such a thing. This was to dye his 'supersuit' because he was too reminded of Slytherin and the bad memories it represented by the dark green ski suit, so he intended to dye it a dark blue instead, while changing the detailing from yellow to white.

Next came a trip to a martial arts store where he took on the appearance of a 40 year old fitness fanatic and walked away with a Bo staff that could split into two Eskrima sticks, a set of nun-chucks, a couple of wooden swords and a few sets of throwing knives, which had been one of Harry's favourite weapons during his Guerrilla war against Voldemort. The Death Eaters never could seem to predict muggle tactics.

All of these things went inside a small compartment Dave had found in his bedroom wall, it had been used to house Dave's collection of pornographic magazines which Harry promptly burnt and after cleaning the compartment to what he felt was an acceptable level he loaded it up with his new kit. Of which only the weapons would be taken out for the next few weeks as he spent his time re-learning his muscle memory and settling into Dave's life, hoping no-one would pay too much attention to his slow changes until they had simply accepted it as who he was growing into.

IIIIII

It was two weeks after Harry had taken over Dave's body that he went out on his first patrol, finally happy with the changes he had made to his body and after getting used to moving around in the now blue outfit he felt that he was ready. And as fate would have it this night was the making of legends as he came across a teenage kid being attacked by a group of 6 heavily tattooed thugs, and as soon as they started bringing out switch blades and picking up loose bricks off the ground Harry knew he had to make his move.

"Think of yourselves as being tough guys?" Harry called out as he stepped out into the golden glow from the light post above them that seemed to create a boxing ring of light.

"What the hell is this?" one of the gang asked with a derisive laugh that his friends joined in on "ain't no gay bar round here man, no ass to sniff around here" he carried on, drawing another round of laughter as they all turned back to the downed man "so get the hell out of here, this ain't nothing to do with you"

"Try me" Harry confidently called out as he pulled out the two Eskrima sticks out of his back holster and in practised ease swung them around a few times before settling into a loose stance, one stick held infront of him and one held to the side of his head, gesturing towards them tauntingly.

"Lets gut him!" one of the gang called out as he dashed forward with a wild stab, receiving a blow to his wrist resulting in a broken wrist before another strike reached out across his face and sent him spinning through the air in a 540° barrel roll and into a group of several dust bins.

Not giving the other thugs time to react Harry dashed forward and performed a solid blow against two thugs knee-caps at the same time, breaking them backwards completely the other way than they should be before swinging out again and tripping the to the floor and delivering two more matching blows against their heads, knocking them out.

"Three down" Harry taunted before rushing forward again, and within less than a dozen blows the other three had joined their friends in a pain induced slumber.

"Thank you" a weak voice called out to Harry's right and looking over he saw it was the man he saved, but before he could reply the first thug he had sent flying into the dustbins wasn't as incapacitated as Harry thought and came in with a wild swing against the back of Harry's skull with a piece of lead piping. Though all he got for his trouble was another broken wrist as the shock of impact transferred back into his own wrist, Harry not even having moved an inch upon receiving the blow simply turned his head with a raised eye-brow before flinging his arm back and finally finishing the short and somewhat brutal fight.

It was only then Harry fully realised he had gained a crowd, a group had come out of the nearby diner and several were recording him on their phones.

"Who are you?" one of the phone cameramen called out with awe in his voice as he took a few steps closer to Harry and moved his phone so only Harry's head was in shot.

"Me? I'm 'Bullet-Proof'" Harry stated before sheathing his weapons and darting down a dark alley as he heard police car start to pour into the car park. Hastily making his way up and over the wall at the end of the dead end and up onto the roof tops upon which he journeyed across until reaching his home.

IIIIII

Within just a few hours the 1 minute 34 second long clip had been viewed by other 30,000 people and within 48 hours had became one of the most watched internet clips of the year on youtube, and had been shown on every major news network and even been mentioned on the Letterman show.

So that led to Katie properly talking to me for the very first time.

"Is that the 'Bullet-Proof' clip?" Katie asked to my left while we sat around in Math class, the teacher to involved in his own droning lecture he didn't even notice me watching the clip on my Iphone. Turning slightly to regard her I tried to suppress the Dave part of my mind that couldn't believe what was happening and instead moved the phone over so she could see better.

"Yeah, have you seen it before?" I asked as she leaned across slightly and I got a slight whiff of her strawberry shampoo.

"My friend linked me to it last night, I've watched it like a dozen times" she explained before suddenly reaching over and cupping her hand under mine to tilt the phone and pull it slightly closer "this bit is amazing though, he takes a lead pipe to the back of the head and doesn't even flinch!" she whispered with awe in her voice "how do you think he does that?" she asked before letting go of my hand and giving a quick glance in the teachers direction to check he wasn't paying attention before turning to face me again.

"Well I've heard of monks somewhere in Asia entering a meditative state where they can simply ignore pain, maybe he does something like that?" Harry ventured, idly remembering the countless hours he had spent meditating to learn Occlumency.

"Wow, that really exists?" Katie asked with sincere interest before a cough infront of us drew us to angry looking Math teacher.

"Miss Deauxma, if you could stop talking to your boyfriend for a minute, can you answer the problem on the board?" the teacher known as Mr Simpson asked, and I noticed a slight burning of her cheeks before she swallowed deeply and standing up went to the black board and solved the algebra equation with relative ease.

"You really think Wolverine would kick superman's ass?" I heard Marty question Todd as we left the class after two very long hours.

"Come on, his claws can cut through anything, _anything_, quick slash of the claws and Supes is down for the count holding his guts in" Todd retorted before he bumped into me slightly as they realise that Katie had moved to engage me in open, public conversation.

"Hey, your into comic books aren't you?" she asked getting a half embarrassed nod in return "Well me and Erica sometimes hang out after school at this really great store 'Atomic Comics' do you want to come along? White chocolate mocha late on me?"

"Sure, sure, that would be good" I somewhat nervously responded, as even between Dave's mind and my own and all the confidence I gained leading a war I was still somewhat nervous around beautiful girls. But I let myself be led away sending a surprised look to Todd and Marty as I went, not hearing the conversation they had as I left.

"Should we tell him the only reason she is talking to him is because all the girls think he is gay?" Todd asked.

"We could… or we could sit back and watch him crash and burn" Marty replied.

"Or that yeah… that was a pretty lame alias in the end of hackers though wasn't it, though Angelina showed a bit of boob a couple of times, that was cool" Todd retorted before they finished at the lockers and headed off home.

IIIIII

As Harry jumped from roof to roof in search of the right address he recalled the conversation that led him here;

"I kind of wish there was a way to contact 'Bullet-Proof' you know?" Katie asked him as she toyed with the straw in her drink.

"Why's that?" Harry inquired as he leaned forward slightly.

"Ah its this guy I know through work at the Needle exchange, but never mind about it" Katie replies, trying to be strong and not unload her problems on a relative stranger.

"If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked" Harry ventured, giving her forearm a light reassuring squeeze but retreating the arm back to his side of the table, worried he overstepped his boundaries.

"Its this guy, the more I found out about how he was raised and everything and I started to just feel sorry for him and lent him some money and then it all sort of escalated" she explained, getting an acknowledging nod in return as he started going through plans in his head, idly wondering if it was a good idea that after his jaunt at Katie's problems flat to set up a website or myspace account where people could contact him for help before dismissing the idea, the police could probably track things like that.

And now here he was heading up the stairwell leading to his apartment, he wouldn't be able to give the money he had extorted from her without revealing that he was 'Bullet-Proof' but he could make sure he wouldn't ever go near her again.

"Who the hell you spose' to be?" a corpulent black man listening to music in the doorway of Rasul's apartment asked as Harry walked down the corridor "Halloween ain't for a few months boy" he joked before Harry suddenly shot forward with a crippling punch to his gut that had him puking up anything he hadn't already excreted before he got a sharp shot to the back of his head and he fell down unconscious into a pile of his own vomit.

Stepping over the downed man Harry pushed open the grey door into the red apartment and walked in calmly seeing half a dozen black guys playing video games and smoking drugs.

"Which one of you is Rasul?" Harry asked as everyone looked around at the newcomer "I have a message for him"

"Great, now I'm dead" the guy on the couch muttered to himself, annoyed, as he slammed his x-box controller down before standing and regarding him full on "What message?"

"Katie Deauxma, your going to stay away from her from now on, got it?" Harry stated getting a round of laughter from everyone.

"Or what? Ski boy" he taunted as he came round to stand just infront of Harry.

"Or. I'm going to beat the crap out of you to the point where you'll be eating all your meals through a straw for the rest of your degenerate life" Harry calmly explained.

"What's that! My degenerate life? Did you here that boys?" Rasul asked as he turned around gesturing to his friends who laughed in response once more before he suddenly span round with a right hook across Harry's face, and ended up cradling his wrist as he felt as if he had hit a brick wall.

"Oh, okay, lets do it this way then" Harry dismissively stated before he pulled himself into a loose stance and dashed forward with a rising knee into Rasul's jaw before dropping down in the same movement and delivering an elbow to the top of his head, feeling some of the bones in his head caving in from the impact, killing him before he even hit the floor. "Now" Harry called out without looking around "which one of you wants to go next?" Harry asked, finally looking around, and to his great surprise he saw a sword sticking through the back of one of the stoners before the blade retracted and he fell to the floor dead, revealing a little girl standing around 4 foot 4 inches tall wearing a purple superhero outfit with the letter 'HG' on her yellow belt.

And with an impressive display of aerial acrobatics proceeded to flip around the room wielding he double ended sword, ending the lives of everyone in the room but one who tried to sneak up on her from behind with a large kitchen knife but instead ended up held in a head lock courtesy of Harry who while giving a curious look to the pre-teen mass murderer gave a sharp tug and dismissively snapped the thugs neck.

"10 year old psycho girl… why not" Harry muttered to himself, but before the girl could retort another junkie came out of the bathroom and was instantly dropped as a silenced sniper rifle bullet pierced through his temple causing Harry to look past the girl out the window behind her and to where the sniper apparently was.

"Where do we keep our backs Hit-Girl?" Harry heard through an ear peace she was apparently wearing, though he wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't temporarily increased his sense of sight and hearing to try and spot the sniper in the first place, though he had no intention of letting on what he heard.

"To the wall Daddy, I know, I know" she muttered in response before grabbing a bag from under a table and loading it with dozens of note stacks that were dotted around the room "and I'm 10 and a half by the way" she called out to Harry over her shoulder before heading towards the fire escape with Harry close behind easily jumping between rooftops as she did, ending up infront of a bill board.

"I'm Hit-Girl" the girl announced before gesturing behind her "and that's Big Daddy" she announced before leaping up onto the walkway of the billboard and high-fiving 'Big Daddy'

"You've got potential kid" Big Daddy called out "If you want to contact us, or we want to contact you, use this" he continued before chucking a pre-paid burn phone through the air, with Harry skilfully catching it with the easy nature born from so many years of playing seeker before looking up again only to see that they had snuck away.

IIIIII

"I cant believe he's actually dead" Katie sobbed lightly at the desk of the Needle exchange she worked at.

"From what you told me he must have just got caught up in something bad" Harry placated, leaning upon the counter "Who knows what sort of people Rasul had pissed off"

"But what if they tie it back to me somehow? I mean I was the one he got some money from" she replied, explaining some of her fears.

"Katie, Katie, listen, you were working all last night weren't you? There's no way you could have been involved, your going to be fine" Harry explained before he was bought into a warm appreciative hug.

"Thank you Dave, you always know what to say, I was such a mess" she muttered into Harry's here before sitting back down on her stool "and I hope your not offended but sometimes it really sucks that your gay" she continued, dropping Harry's jaw slightly

"… sucks that I'm what now?" Harry asked after a few seconds of stunned silence.

".. you know, gay, or did you not want the people in here to know?" she asked, looking around at the few in-attentive people sat around in the waiting room.

"uh, I don't really care what I bunch of random strangers think about me… I'm more concerned that that's what you believe about me" Harry explained with slightly wide eyes, wondering just where she had got that idea from.

"You mean your not?" Katie whisper shouted in surprise.

"Uh, no… is that why you started talking to me?... am I your gay best friend?" Harry asked with sudden realisation of odd instances during the time they had been hanging out with him over the past few weeks and she had confided in him more than he would have expected.

"Oh my god" Katie exclaimed in slight panic, nervous laughter erupting from her "I'm sooo mortified" she continued, covering her mouth with cupped hands and avoiding his eyes.

"Its okay" Harry gently remarked, pulling her hands down from her mouth "its really okay Katie… I would like to know why you believed that but it really is okay"

"Um.. all the girls think that" Katie nervously explained, again dropping Harry's jaw slightly "I'm not sure who mentioned it first"

"…Everyone?" Harry exclaimed in shock after a second of silence.

IIIIII

As Harry was settling down to do his entire weeks homework and get it out of the way in one fell swoop a mobile suddenly started ringing, and it took a few seconds to register that it was the phone that he got from Big Daddy, quickly jumping over his bed he grabbed the phone and finally answered after 5 rings.

"Took your damn time" he heard Hit-Girl mutter on the other end of the phone.

"A 'Hello' is also a good conversation starter" Harry casually remarked as he dropped back onto his bed.

"yeah, hello, you happy now? Now listen, we've found out that Frank D'Amico has a shipment coming in down at the docks, we are going to hit it tomorrow night, you in?" Hit-Girl somewhat rhetorically asked, obviously expecting Harry to say yes.

'_D'Amico?... the nerdy Chris D'Amico's Dad? That's who their waging their war against?' _Harry thought to himself before he realised he hadn't answered yet "Where and what time?"

IIIIII

"I may be bullet proof but that sure as hell doesn't make me invincible" Harry muttered to himself as he ran across rooftops towards Katie's house, trying to build up the courage to reveal who he really is. Reaching her bedroom window he took a stealing breath before entering, finding her to be drying her hair and thus remained oblivious to his entrance until she shifted on her seat and caught his reflection in the mirror.

Letting out a small scream she grabbed a can of hair spray off her dresser and threw it at him before grabbing the baseball bat propped up by the door and turned around ready to swing until Harry put his hands out in a placating motion before reaching up and removing his mask.

"Dave? What the hell?" Katie screeched as she lowered the bat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I needed to see you" Harry quickly rambled out.

"What the hell are you dressed like 'Bullet-Proof' for?" Katie questioned in a lower voice as she remembered her mother was downstairs.

"Because I am 'Bullet-Proof'!" Harry cried out somewhat aggravated that his plan hadn't gone exactly as he wanted.

"What?... how can you.. what?" Katie trailed off as she collapsed back on her bed and Harry went to kneel before her.

"I'm sorry I've been keeping this a secret from you, but I didn't want to burden you with this knowledge unless I had too" Harry explained as he took her hand, gently running the ball of his thumb over her palm to try and relax her.

"…And what's different now?" She asked after a few seconds of taking calming breaths, trying to get her heart rate down to a normal level after her shock.

"Because that part of my life is a dangerous one, I would regret it forever if something happened before I got to come clean with you" Harry explained as he looked into her beautiful stormy eyes. Not wanting to tell her what he was planning to do the next night.

"If something happened?" Katie whispered to herself before debating with herself for a second before pulling Harry up off his knees and into a kiss, letting herself fall backwards pulling Harry down with her "Then lets give you something worth coming back too" she remarked coyly.

IIIIII

The next night Harry struggled with his Occlumency to bury the smile that had formed across his face from his previous nights activities as he headed towards the address that Hit-Girl had given him.

Knocking on the door to the rather non-descript apartment Big Daddy answered the door a few seconds later.

"Good, your on time, come in" He invited as if he was asking him around for tea and cookies, not to arm up for an ambush. Walking in he saw Hit-Girl perched upon the windowsill who gave a small wave as she dropped down.

"What do you think? Cool huh?" she asked as she gestured to the walls of the apartment that played host to dozens upon dozens of guns of all shapes and sizes, including a Bazooka on one wall that instantly caught his eye.

"So what type of gun do you use?" Big Daddy questioned him as he leant against the table in the middle of the room "you look like a pistol sort"

"I'm not that much of a gun user" Harry explained but before Hit-Girl could comment Harry carried on "But, after meeting you two for the first time the other week I went and 'acquired' a couple of guns, so I've got a bit of practise in with a 9mm and an Uzi" this was apparently enough to please Hit-Girl as she settled back down without comment.

"Good, good, that's very good" Big Daddy exclaimed in that same fathering voice before gesturing to the wall behind Harry that was lined with Berretta's, Glock's and Sig Sauer's "Take your pick, there all good"

IIIIII

As soon as they had reached the docks Harry had felt a sense of unease take him over, it was a bit cliché but the phrase 'its quiet, too quiet' seemed to fit perfectly, the entire docks seemed strangely deserted and when they reached the side of the boat that was apparently bringing in the shipment there was no-one there at all.

So it wasn't all that shocking when out of the shadows formed between the large metal crates came a dozen heavily armed men before more came down from the ship behind them.

"It's a trap!" he heard Big Daddy mutter furiously to himself and without waiting took the first move himself as he opened fire, with Hit-Girl following his lead as she drew a pair of pistols and Harry flicked out a couple of his knives, landing bull's-eyes against a couple of thugs throats.

From there, it descended into hell, bullets flying everywhere, but it seemed that they were winning until someone got in a good shot on Hit-Girl and sent her flying off the pier all-together.

"Child!" Big Daddy called before he was dropped after receiving an electric cattle prod to his exposed neck.

Turning to try and assist Harry was grabbed from behind by a heavy set man and thus was unable to dodge as a shipping crate came swinging into his side with massive force and sent him into sweet oblivion, apparently uncaring that they had also killed the guy that had been holding Harry as his head was crushed against the floor upon Harry's impact

IIIIII

Katie was coming to the end of her shift as the news anchorman caught her attention.

"Welcome back to breaking news as a world wide web broadcasting of the New York superhero known as 'Bullet-Proof' is just seconds away, we have learnt that this will be his farewell appearance and will be announcing his retirement"

Taking a seat again she bought up the relevant website and left an excited voice mail on Harry's phone. Though the elation that he was giving up his dangerous life quickly changed to horror when the countdown clock reached zero and revealed Harry in his 'Bullet-Proof' costume and whom she was quickly informed by the masked thug was called 'Big Daddy'

"And these" the masked men went on to explain "are my friends, come on in guys" he gestured, revealing to the camera several imposing looking men carrying various blunt instruments and Katie felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, she knew Harry would never fake something like this.

"Now, Big Daddy and Bullet-Proof are going to show every one why being a hero is a terrible idea… you know what a silent 'K' is? That's a 'K' at the beginning of a word that you don't pronounce, like, lets say… knuckleduster, lets show one in action" he called out and with a mighty crash a knuckle dustered covered fist crashed into the side of Harry's face and she let out an involuntary gasp as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

They then went on to strike Big Daddy across the face in the same manner before walking forward with a baseball bat "and this is what happens when you hit someone with a baseball bat" he cheerily cried out before crashing it against Harry's kneecap and then doing the same to Big Daddy once more "and now we do it all together" he called out as everyone jumped in and started landing an array of hits across both of the costumed vigilante's and she was forced to look away in horror of what her boyfriend of one day was going through.

IIIIII

Harry came around to find himself hand-cuffed to a chair surrounded by half a dozen masked men, standing around trying to look menacing holding baseball bats and, to Harry's annoyance, he saw a couple of them holding parts of his separating staff.

But he decided not to do anything yet, it would take him valuable seconds to break free of his chair and acquire a weapon in which time anything could happen, so he decided to wait it out and hope Hit-Girl made it to back them up soon.

When the main guy mentioned knuckle dusters Harry knew that he would have to play along so in preparation Harry opened up a small wound inside his mouth so that when he was struck he allowed his head to follow through the motion and spat up the small amount of blood he had prepared.

But when the main guy started to pour kerosene around their feet Harry couldn't help but feel a little worried, his skin might be tough but he wasn't at all sure how it would cope with intense petrol driven fire. So it came as great relief to him when the studio lights propped up around them shattered with the sound of gunshots and he knew it was time to make a move. Slamming his arms down he broke the arms straight off the chair he was cuffed too before standing and unhooking the cuffs around his ankles from the chair legs.

Then dashing over and ripping apart the chains on the cuffs holding Big Daddy down he quickly had him freed and armed with a discarded baseball bat just in time for the lights to suddenly come on.

IIIIII

Katie's heart filled with hope as a couple of gunshots rang through the speakers on her laptop and the lights went dark over the video, though the next 30 seconds felt like some of the longest of her life before the main lights in the warehouse were switched on and the chairs that held 'Bullet-Proof' and 'Big Daddy' were empty and the masked men were looking around in confusion before Big Daddy burst round from behind a shelf to deliver a crippling blow to one of the men before he rose up and stabbed him through the heart with a combat knife.

But she really felt her heart skip a beat when her brilliant boyfriend literally flew on screen with a chest high knee into the sternum of one of the last masked men before landing slightly on top of him and with a single palm strike crushed the mans throat.

"Yeah! Go Dave!" she found herself cheering as the smallest member of the group walked on screen and calmly put a bullet through the last mans head before turning to the camera.

"Shows over fuckers" she stated before firing out the lens, causing the image to die out completely.

IIIIII

Meanwhile Frank D'Amico was staring blankly at his computer screen, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"How the fuck did this happen!" he cried out rhetorically.

IIIIII

Back in the car Hit-Girl had taken the wheel, Harry had taken the passenger seat and Big Daddy was sprawled out across the back seat, tending to his wounds with surgical wrappings.

"If you could break out of the chair at any point why did you wait to get beaten up?" Hit-Girl asked as she accelerated to even greater speed towards her apartment, though it was clear she meant 'why did you let my Dad get beat up'

"Because by the time it would have taken me to break free, take a guy out and grab his weapon they would have had time to fill your Dad with a dozen bullets" Harry calmly explained as he used a set of pick locks he found in the glove compartment to try and undo his cuffs.

"He's right sweetie, but you both did great" Big Daddy exclaimed as he leaned forward and clasped each of the shoulders before falling back against the back seat and pulling out some pills quickly downed them with a gulp of water before sighing in relief.

When they got back to the apartment Harry had to help Big Daddy get settle down into an armchair as Hit-Girl started going over blue-prints.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked after a few seconds.

"I've got to hit them now before he goes to ground" she explained as she started typing into her very expensive looking computer.

"No your not, not on your own" Big Daddy groaned from the seat and before she had a chance to respond Harry spoke up.

"She wont be alone" Harry stated getting a wide smile in response "And even if you cant fight you can still shoot right?" Harry questioned as he pointedly looked at the sniper rifles housed on the walls.

IIIIII

Harry had thought it rather cool when John McClane was climbing through the vents in die hard but really it was just a pain in the ass, Harry reflected as he finally reached his target, the large vent right next to the entrance to the study. And there he waited for Hit-Girl, though he didn't have to wait long as she burst through the elevator doors and using a knife on a piece of wire proceeded to dispatch the three stationed guards, causing the last one to shoot himself, though that had the unfortunate affect of alerting the other guards.

Harry heard the guards move into position along the corridor as Hit-Girl took a hiding place behind a large podium in the middle of the entrance, once Harry heard them finish taking position he pointed a laser pointer from a gun onto the floor infront of Hit-Girl, signalling her to get ready to move.

Three seconds later Harry kicked off the vent cover below him and dropped down into the hallway, throwing two of his knives as he went, with Hit-Girl coming up from his left firing off with her twin pistols. And somehow as they charged through the henchman filled corridor they achieved a good level of synchronization and were dodging at the appropriate times and covering each other perfectly so that within just 30 seconds the corridor was devoid of life.

Nodding to Hit-Girl they both moved to stand infront of the study door and with simultaneous kicks opened the room up, revealing no-one left but Frank and Chris D'Amico along with a heavy set body guard off to the left of the room. Harry threw a knife cleanly through the mans eyes as Hit-Girl dodged below the flying blade and using her wired knife pierced through Frank's hand, causing him to drop the gun in pain.

"You little shit!" he spat out as he cradled his hand "Chris, your so desperate to be part of all this, go and take on that fucker" he continued, gesturing at Harry. Who was slightly shocked as the teen leaped the desk and tackled him out of the room and sent them tumbling into the dojo next door. Where they stood up and began to fight, Chris using a single Katana and Harry fighting bare handed.

IIIIII

As 'Bullet-Proof' was tackled from the room Hit-Girl found herself fighting Frank D'Amico on her own, dashing forward resulted in her getting a solid kick to the chest before she was picked up and slammed into the book shelf and held by her neck. Reaching out she stabbed her thumb into his right eye socket and as he let her go, clutching his face in agony she grabbed one of 'Bullet-Proof's' knives from the body guards chest and shot forward with a precise lunge.

IIIIII

Just 30 seconds later Chris was laying prone across the dojo floor, although he had grabbed for the katana he clearly had no experience wielding it.

"Sorry kid… you just got the wrong genes at the wrong time" Harry stated before jamming the sword through Chris D'Amico's neck and turning back towards Frank's Office.

Harry returned to the study just in time to see hit girl stab one of his throwing knives into his other hand before kicking him in between the legs, and deciding to finally give Big Daddy his revenge Harry stepped forward and grabbing the last remaining D'Amico by the neck walked out onto the balcony dangling his whimpering form over the ledge, ignoring his offers of money for his life.

Seconds later the D'Amico family line ended as a sniper rifle bullet flew through the air and straight through the side of his head.

Letting go of Frank's body and letting it sail through the air to hit the kerb a few seconds later Harry turned to hit girl and gave her a small smile and ruffled her purple wig receiving a light scowl in return.

"Lets go finish patching up your Dad pint-size" Harry commented as they calmly strode over the bodies towards the lift, getting a light smack in the side from her in response.

"It's not 'pint-size…. Its Mindy, Mindy Macready" she replied as she pulled off her wig and mask and held her hand out to the side to shake.

"Its not 'Bullet-Proof'… Its Dave, Dave Lizewski" Harry replied as he pulled off his mask and took her much smaller hand.

"I know… dumb-ass" Mindy muttered with a small smirk that didn't want to vanish from her face. She had finally gotten vengeance for her mother after all those long years.

IIIIII

After everything that happened I simply settled back into a regular life, only going on patrol once or twice a week as a reminder to the criminal element of the city that they had something to truly fear while managing to maintain a steady relationship with Katie.

Mindy joined my school after I promised her Dad that I would look after her… if she actually needs it that is. And though they have gotten their vengeance I can't quite see them hanging up their capes for good, and if they ever call, I know that I will always heed their summons. Because you don't have to have power to make a difference in the world, you just needed a big gun.

IIIIII

IIIIII

Well that's it, just a short story about an idea that I got in my head after thinking 'what if Dave had simply died that first night' and what might happen. Its not the best story around, i know that, but meh, i was bored and had the time.

The choice not to include Red Mist came from the movie version instead of the comic book one as I felt that aside from leading him into the trap that gets kick-ass and big daddy captured he didn't really have much to do with the over all story.

And remember if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything. (Though please feel free to point out any continuity errors or spelling mistakes and I may go back and edit it)

And yes I do realise I borrowed a few lines from the movie, but since I'm borrowing the entire universe I don't think it really matters. Its just a story after all.


End file.
